Perfectly
by infamous-poohead
Summary: -Songfic- Drew thinks May is perfect, at being imperfect. Based on the song "Perfectly". Contestshipping. Rated T for slight swearing.


**Aishmish: This is some random song fic that I thought sorta fit well with the Contestshipping idea... So yea... Yes I know Drew may be a total bastard at the beginning, but we all know he luvs May ^__^...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, or this song... just the plot, and the hill May and Drew sit on (:**

* * *

"Another win for Drew Hayden," The crowd was cheering as the announcer indicated the win for Drew Hayden. He did his trademark hair flip, causing many girly shrieks from the sidelines. He smirked at his opponent. May Maple. She was clapping along with the rest of the crowd; an obvious part of her was for losing to Drew... again. The co-ordinators went to their meeting room to see the remaining that would move on. May watched eagerly. Faces popped up, and when the last picture showed, a sense of disappointment washed across her face. It was Drew. She walked out of the stadium, her Beautifly following.

"Why so sad? You can't tell me you actually expected to make it to the next round?" She turned around to the teasing voice. She glared.

"Shut up Drew," Drew smirked.

"When are you gonna learn? You can't beat me. You're just not good enough,"

"Look, you won, and I accepted the loss! So just back off now would you?" May was getting tired of all this.

"I feel sorry for your Pokémon; they could do so much better with a better co-ordinator." May's face was red.

"Oh sorry, but not everyone can be _Mr. I'm such a good co-ordinator that I'm practically perfect_!! Not everyone can be as _good_ as you, Drew!!"

"True," he flicked his hair before continuing, "But they can be good at _something_ can't they? It's just you're not really good at anything as far as I can see." May was going to yell back another comeback, but nothing popped up in her mind. She grunted, and spun on her heels and walked... well, stormed off. Drew just blinked.

"_Rosee roselii." (You shouldn't have said that Drew.)_ His Roselia seemed disappointed with him. He sighed. Maybe he overdid it _just_ a bit.

"Oh c'mon, she just needs to cool off a bit," he rolled his eyes when Roselia glared at him.

"_ROSE ROSELII! ROSELII ROSELIA!" (YOU CAN'T REALLY BE THAT HEARTLESS! YOU REALLY HURT HER!) _

"_... _Gosh... fine I'll talk to her," he put Roselia back in her poké ball. Sometimes he wondered why he listened to his Pokémon. Then again, he didn't really have a choice.

* * *

**With May...**

It was all empty on the hill May was sitting on. She sighed. _WHY? Why can't I be as good as Drew? Why does he always have to think lower of me?_

"_Beautyyyy beauty beautifly!" (Don't give up now, you can do better!) _Her Beautifly urged her. She gave a small smile.

"Okay," she reached into her pocket to find her I-Pod. A little music might cheer her up. She put the songs on shuffle. _Perfectly_ ran over the screen. She sighed. Even her I-Pod was mocking her. She patted her thighs to the beat, and slowly started humming the tune, oblivious to the fact that Drew was standing behind her.

_I like who I am, but I guess you don't  
I think that I can, but you think I won't  
Amount to anything at all_

Drew was running through May's mind as she sung that part of the song. Drew's eyes widened a bit. _This can't be what she honestly feels..._

_If you love me, you sure show it strange  
Is there anything that you wouldn't change?  
I can't be your paper doll_

_**[The Chorus:]**_  
_I wanna be perfect, But I'm me  
I wanna be flawless, But you see  
Every little crack, Every chip,  
Every dent, Every little mistake,  
I wanna be perfect  
Just like you,  
But there's only so much that a girl can do  
When I look in the mirror what I see,  
It makes sense to me,  
Perfectly  
Perfectly_

May did her best not to crack while she was singing. She knew it was all true. Drew was everything she tried so hard to become, no matter how much sweat and effort she'd put into it. Drew sighed. He didn't realize his mocking would affect her _this_ much. It was just a bit of teasing, not something to be taken literally. He opened his mouth to say something, but May started singing again.

_I like worn out shoes  
You like high heels, and fantasies  
But I'm what's real  
I guess you could say  
The shoe don't fit_

May smiled a bit. Drew... liking high heels? She knew she was taking it more literal then it was meant to be taken, but she couldn't help it.

_Maybe I'm from Venus  
You're from mars  
My imperfections are what they are  
I guess one of us must deal, with it_

Drew sat down behind her, listening to what else she had to sing about. He didn't think someone with that much of an appetite and clumsiness could sing so admirably.

_**[The Chorus:]**__  
I wanna be perfect, but I'm me  
I wanna be flawless, but you see  
Every little crack, Every chip,  
Every dent, Every little mistake, yeah  
I wanna be perfect,  
Just like you  
But there's only so much,  
That a girl can do  
When I look, in the mirror,  
What I see makes sense to me, yeah  
Perfectly  
Oh, perfectly_

_I try to fit in the mold that you made  
But I'm tired of playing this little charade_

Drew gapped. The way she held the last note was perfect. He frowned. He had been giving her an image of perfect that she had tried to accomplish, when she already had a perfect side of her own, and to be honest, she wasn't that bad of a co-ordinator as Drew had teased her about.

_**[The Chorus:]**__  
I wanna be perfect, but I'm me  
I wanna be flawless, but you see  
Every little crack, Every chip, Every dent,  
Every little mistake, yeah  
I wanna be perfect,  
Just like you  
But there's only so much,  
That a girl can do  
When I look in the mirror,  
What I see makes sense to me, yeah  
Perfectly_

She sighed. At least she could sing. That was something Drew didn't have. She paused at the thought. _Then again... he IS Mr. I'm so perfect..._

"_Beautyyy! Beatufilyyy" (That was great! It was perfect!)_ May smiled. Her Beautifly was always trying to cheer her up. She sighed. She was always too afraid to sing in front of a crowd. To engaged in her own thoughts, she didn't notice something fly in front of her face. When she noticed a little shadow, she screamed and backed away. She looked at the fallen object._ A rose?_ There in front of her, was a blood red rose, one of the petals had come off, possibly from the impacts of the grass. She slowly crawled up to the rose, and held in gently. She stroked the soft petals, wondering where it came from.

"Good job," She heard a voice from behind her, and once again, she screamed and spun around. She saw Drew sitting on the grass, one of his hands on his knee. She wanted to get mad at him, for what he said before, but instead she had a worried look on her face.

"I- uhh... d-did you hear... what I said... well, I guess what I sang?" Drew nodded. May sighed. "Okay, just hit me with your best insult," she waited for a couple seconds, but no words were heard from Drew's mouth. "Drew..."

"Why would I insult you if I already said good job, and gave you a rose?" Drew stated in a "what- are- you- stupid" tone. May had an anime sweat drop.

"Heh... right," May looked away and slapped her forehead. _Stupid May, STUPID!_

"Did you really mean everything you were singing about?" Drew asked as May shuffled a bit towards him. She looked away.

"Well... what do you expect? That all your putdowns had no affect on me? That all your teasing, telling me that I could never be as good as you, hadn't hurt me?" Drew fell silent. He would admit, maybe he would overdue it at times. "And today... what you said... to me it wasn't teasing. I took it kinda personally." May mumbled quietly.

"... I'm sorry," he mumbled softly. "I never meant all the hurtful things I've said... and to tell you the truth... you're not as bad as I said you were," he tried to lighten her mood.

"Really?" May was looking at her fingers, playing with the grass, but a small smile and a tinted blush was visible on her face. Drew smirked and nodded. "Whoa... uh, thanks," May tried to keep it in, but Drew could tell she was glowing inside. The two sat in silence for a while. May was looking down; her gaze was on anything but Drew. Drew, on the other hand, was looking directly at May, smirking a bit. The sun reflected off her face, giving it an orange glow. Drew thought it suited her complection. May finally turned her head to look at Drew. He leaned in a little closer to her, his nose touching hers. Before anything magical could make its way, May's phone rang.

"_May! Where are you? You're going to miss the buffet!" _It was Ash. May's eyes widened.

"Buffet?" She looked at Drew, who was admiring the scenery. "Uhh... Don't worry; I'll be there in a couple minutes." She turned the phone off.

"You just passed off a buffet, to talk to me?" Drew turned around to look at her face. May blushed and nodded sheepishly. "What's next? Hell freezing over?" May gave him a slight push.

"You're not that bad... It was just the crude comments that would annoy me... that, and you hair flicking," she teased him in the end. "Hey uh... do you wanna come to the buffet and eat with us?" May asked softly. Drew looked up to her.

"Maybe... On one condition," May listened attentively. "You sing that song on the way." He smirked and got up.

"Are you sure? It's not going to be perfect." May followed him. Drew flicked his hair.

"Doesn't have to be," he stated. He turned around to face her. Without warning, he quickly gave May a peck on the cheek, and started walking off. May stood there frozen, with a crimson blush covering her cheeks. She slowly took her fingers and traced the spot where he pressed his lips. "Are you coming or not?" She heard him yell. She quickly ran up to him, jumping off his shoulders. A big smile was covered on her face. Drew smirked. She wasn't perfect, but that was just the way he liked it. She was perfect at being imperfect.

* * *

**Aishmish: Oh Lord! Finally done! So many random changes... Okay so not much action like my other fics, but I think it was cute. Like it? Hate it? Tell me in a review. :3**

**May: Why didn't me and Drew get to the buffet huh? Why'd ya have to finish it before that?**

**Drew: 'Cause you'd be pigging out and the author doesn't want that in her story.**

**May: Psh whatever!**

**Aishmish: ...Anyways... Hope you enjoyed =D**


End file.
